Burning
by Compassion001
Summary: I rewrote these chapter from BreakingDawn. Warning: contains spoilers! read and leave a comment please! Maybe I'll add some more chapters of my own later.
1. Burning

**Disclaimer: Stephenie meyer owns characters.**

The pain was excruciating.

It felt like my insides were on fire, like my organs were being ripped apart by the fiery pain. I would have taken any other torment other than this. I would have taken anything, such as James, the tracker, snapping my leg under the weight over his foot, over this. I would have born Victoria's malicious wrath over this. Anything, anything that wasn't as intense as the pain I was feeling now. How I wanted to curl up in a tight ball, in hopes of putting this torment to an abrupt stop, but...the only dilemma I had was the inability to move one muscle, and why was that? I had no clue whatsoever. My eyes were shut extremely tight and my arms were just loose limbs at my side. What was wrong with me? What was happening to make me burn so? Was I going to...to...die? I shuddered, making another spasm of pain rip through my chest like a rocket. I wanted to scream but I was torn. I knew that if I screamed Edward would feel guilty for whatever was happening to me, but, on the other hand I just wanted to open my mouth and scream bloody murder. The darkness had taken over me by then and I felt myself slowly slipping away, little by little.

"Carlisle!" someone screamed somewhere off in the distance.

There was the sound of footsteps at the same time as there was the sound of low murmuring.

"What's happened?" The sound of Carlisle's voice floated into the room along with his quiet footsteps.

I fought to keep down a shriek of pure agony, the insides of my stomach now felt like they were being forcefully ripped apart.

"The placenta must have detached!" Edward yelled.

Something sharp ripped through me. I realized with a shock what the words meant.

The next thing I knew I was screaming "Get him out! He can't breathe! Do it now!"

"But--"

"No buts, Edward! Hurry before I lose him!" I screamed.

I was heartbroken. How could he worry about giving me painkillers while _our baby was dying?_

"Bella, the risk--" Edward started to protest again.

Another spasm of pain ripped through me.

"I don't care about the risk! All I care about right now is my baby--_our baby_! Get him out! He needs air!"

I heard a sigh and then...something--my little nudger kicked me in the ribs. I bit my lips harder, causing a big amount of blood to seep in through my teeth and into my mouth.

"God, I hope this works," Edward muttered darkly, through what seemed like gritted teeth.

And, I, silently hoped for that too.

A new pain stabbed at my stomach. I automatically struggled to protect my womb, my baby, my little nudger...my little Edward Jacob...

How long had passed? Seconds? Minutes? The pain had vanished. I felt lifeless, numb. I couldn't feel. And my eyes were still clamped shut.

I could still hear, though.

And then I heard a deep voice say "stay with me now, Bella! Do you hear me? Stay! Don't you dare leave me! Keep your heart beating!"

Jacob? Jacob, my Jacob, was still here, trying to save me?

_I will_, I wanted to yell at him. Of course I would keep my heart beating. how could he even think that I would go back on my promise? Hadn't I promised them both?

"Renesmee."

Renesmee? It was the name that I had picked out if I had a girl, a backup plan just like Rosalie had suggested. But...it couldn't be...could it?

It was not the pale and angelic son that I've been dreaming about?

I was shocked.

And then I felt warm all over.

Renesmee.

I opened my trembling lips open and said in a dry raspy voice "give...give her to me."

I forced open my eyes, immediately cringing at the sight of the blinding light above me. I forced my numb hands to reach out to whoever had my little nudger--my baby girl.

And then Edward reached out toward me, the light dancing off his crystal hands. He handed me something that look like a small blood covered ball.

It was struggling, fighting against me.

Her skin was hot--like Jacob's.

Renessmee did not cry, in fact she made no noise at all. She just stared up at me with eyes that were the exact same color as mine. Her hair were soft auburn ringlets of small curls that barely made it to her shoulder and were matted down to her head.

Her thin lips pulled back over her teeth, revealing to me a nice set of square white teeth.

My lips created a tiny smile, despite the trembling.

And then...pain. Intense, raw pain.

Renesmee was out of my arms in a flash.

I didn't have time to bite my lip. It was too late. An ear shattering scream erupted through my mouth.

Oops.

And then...my eyes closed and everything faded into the darkness. I had died.


	2. Newborn

**Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own the wonderful characters of Stephanie Meyer nor do I own Breaking Dawn or any of the other books.**

**Note: I hope you like it. I rewrote a chapter in Breaking Dawn the way I wanted it to be. Sorry if there are grammatical errors or anything like that. Enjoy!**

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

The sound of a heart beating could be heard. As could the sound of quiet footsteps, murmuring, and..._rap_ music?

I stared above in wonder at the overhead light that I could see without shielding my eyes, going blind.

Wait, where was I? Was I in heaven? Did I not survive?

I winced at that last one.

Everything was so..._clear_. Sharp. Defined.

I touched my cheek. It felt hard and smooth.

My hand dropped to my side and I sat up.

There was no one in the white room and yet I could hear every single noise that entered it. How strange.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

Whose heartbeat is that? I had no idea but I knew that it was coming from downstairs. I heard it; no, more like sensed it.

I put my hand to the middle of my chest. There was nothing. No pulse, no beat, no noise. Just nothing. It was absolutely mute.

My mouth formed an O.

_"No"_ I gasped, then gasped again. My voice came out sounding high, musical even.

How could I have died? No, this can't be! How could this have happened? How?

More specifically, how could I be...dead?

I let out a shriek.

Everything seemed to stop then. Even the breathing that I had heard downstairs stopped abruptly.

"_Bella,"_ someone whispered my name. Someone from downstairs.

If I was truly in heaven then why could I hear other things such as voices and music? Was I not in heaven? If not heaven, then where?

I was sure I Hell. Wouldn't there be burning souls around me if I was? Was it Lucipher himself that said my name?

"Bella," someone called my name again. I was aware that whoever said my name was right behind me.

After that first minute of shock, my body reacted in the strangest way.

It locked down in surprise, positioning itself into a backward crouch.

Air hissed up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a low, menacing sound like a snake getting ready for its first kill.

Involuntarily, I defensively pressed myself deeper into the couch and flipped backward. I landed expertly on my feet. Though I still didn't know where I was, I still enjoyed the sudden move. It made me feel free.

I found myself staring into the eyes of an old man. Well, you really couldn't call him an old man because he looked like one of those Adonis gods in a museum on display.

He didn't have wrinkles, nor did he look tired. He was beautiful. Absolutely so.

Carlisle.

My mind picked up his name instantly, as if it were a machine built only to serve me.

Realizing that the crouch was no longer necessary, I stood up and stared into his beautiful golden eyes. I didn't speak. I was too afraid that it would come out sounding...different. Not the way I normally sounded.

"Bella," Carlisle smiled.

I stared at him. I wanted to ask him where I was, to question him to no end, to ask where my Edward was.

My personal Greek God, my personal angel, my _husband_.

"You're probably wondering where the others are," Carlisle said calmly.

I nodded a fast jerky bob. I was eager, to say the least.

"Come," Carlisle instructed aloud.

Then everyone appeared in the room at the exact same time. I stared at the faces of each family member. The Cullens: Edward, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. They all stared back at me with skeptical expressions almost fearful. But where was the danger? Where was the love? Why were they looking at me like that? Like I was a serial killer? Did it have something to do with me not knowing where I was?

Edward stepped forward to where I was and embraced me. "Bella, I know how hard this is for you. But don't worry everything will be perfectly fine. Soon," He breathed in my hair.

What was he talking about? Was I alive?

That's when I took a look at Jasper. I mean, really looked at him. His expression was grim, his lips set into a hard line. His back was stiff.

Immediately, I tensed and set back into my crouch, ready to spring at Jasper if he made any sudden movements. Jasper smiled wryly, a twinkle in his eyes that was just daring me to attack.

My eyes were set on him and only him, though I could see everyone else's shocked expression out of my peripheral vision.

I felt someone's hands on my arms and my head snapped up. It was Edward's.

"Bella, love, it's alright," Edward whispered, almost cooing.

I got out of my crouch, my eyes whipping back to jasper's. He wasn't smiling now but there was still that taunting twinkle in his eyes.

Something sweet flowed up my nostrils with a strong force. I found myself licking my lips. There was a burn in my throat that was getting bigger by the minute.

_What is that wondrous smell_? I wondered, sniffing the air. Someone took my hand and I stepped back instantly. I turned to Edward. "Don't _touch_ me" I growled fiercely, baring my teeth. The throat in my throat was spreading faster now.

I smelt the wonderful aura again and hissed. "Grab her!" someone behind me yelled. It sounded like Jasper's voice but I wasn't sure. I was too distracted.

No sooner had I realized that I was moving I had sprang forward lightly on my soundless feet at a blinding speed. The next thing I knew I was standing at the door of the white room and Jasper and Emmett were trying to restrain me.

I thought I couldn't get out of their grip but surprisingly, I broke through their grip easily with a few rough pushes and shoves.

And with the matter of restraining behind me, I clawed at the door and broke through with a mighty punch of my fists. There was great big creaking sound and then the door gave way and fell to the ground. _Sweet_, I thought maniacally.

With that, I sped off down the hall and down the marble stairs like the bullet out of a shotgun. A small part of my brain wondered why I was acting this way but the bigger part was overcome with thirst...but what for?

Juice? Milk? Water? Either way, I just had to get to that smell...

My eyes wheeled wildly until it found exactly what it was looking for: A baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket, its soft tuft of hair sticking slightly up.

The burn in my throat reached its full height.

The baby's eyes looked back at me over Rosalie's shoulder and smiled. I bared my sharp teeth and got into my crouch.

In the thick silence, all my answers suddenly fell in place. Something I had feared. Something that I had never wanted to happen. Something that Jacob and his brothers would have started a war over. Something that Jasper was expecting.

I was a newborn, a blood lusting vampire.

But that was beyond worth my attention right now as I leaned forward, an evil smirk on my face, a growl ripping through my bared teeth.


	3. Monster

**I'd love to thank my lovely Beta for editing this. She's the best! Anyways, Enjoy!**

"Don't you dare come near her, Bella," Rosalie snarled at me, her teeth gritted. I growled ferociously and the baby in her arms trembled.

"Why don't you make me?" I said tauntingly. My lips pulled up at the corners. This would be an easy fight. All I really had to do was snap Blondie's neck and snatch the baby and drain her. An easy target.

"There she is!" someone screamed, not far from behind me. Another growl ripped through my chest. I was thirsty and I wasn't about to let these fools keep me from getting my prey. Emmett enclosed one of my arms in his strong grip and Jasper firmly gripped the other one. "This is what I've been waiting for," Jasper muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. "I've prepared for everything. Even for a fight."

I paid him no mind. My full attention was locked on the small baby, whose smell was a fistful of flames. So sweet, so intoxicating. That scent was simply exquisite. I just had to have it.

"Let go of me!" I shrieked. "Before I have to hurt you!"

Jasper laughed a sound like deep bass.

Edward suddenly flung himself in front of me and gripped my shoulders. When he spoke he was not gentle. His voice was hard and cold. "You are not an animal. Do you hear me, Bella? If you kill Renesmee, I guarantee that you will regret it painfully later on, understand?"

I was only half-listening but a part of my brain wondered who this Renesmee person was and why he didn't want me to kill it. Was she that important to him? More important than I was?

I took his words as a sign of unfaithfulness and hissed "Oh, so now I see. You'd rather have this Renesmee woman that you're referring to rather than me, is that it? You don't love me anymore do you? You just tricked me into marrying you didn't you? And for what? My body?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, a hot rage boiled out of me. I kicked Jasper, sending him flying into the nearest wall. Now there was only Emmett left...

"Don't hurt her!" Edward roared. Emmet's eyes blazed with his own rage and I grinned at him. I pried his fingers from my arm, twisted it around, and punched him in the stomach. The blow sent him flying a good number of yards away from me. He broke through the glass window and landed outside on the front yard. "Damn it!" Emmett cursed loudly from the front yard.

I laughed and my eyes searched for anyone else that would dare to come in front of me and the baby. I saw Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. _Well, damn_, I thought. _It looks like I'm going to have to hide a lot of bodies tonight._

"Now Bella, calm down," Carlisle soothed, coming to my side. "We don't want to hurt you," Esme finished.

"Nor do we want to. We only want to help you," Alice said.

"Come any closer and I swear I'll slaughter you all!" I warned through gritted teeth. They were all walking towards me with soft expressions on their faces. But not Rosalie. She kept to herself in the corner of the room with the baby still in hand, glaring at me.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," she hissed at me. "I don't know why you weren't killed when you were in labor."

My nostrils flared. "_What_ did you just say to me, Blondie?" I stalked towards her, my fists clenched, nostrils still flaring. I was shaking with rage. I wanted to kill her so much...

But what did she mean? What was she saying? That I was once pregnant? No, that couldn't be right. I would never allow such a thing to happen, would I?

"You're a liar," I said, still stalking her. She huddled up further in the corner and shuddered. Good. She was scared of me.

"Oh, and what would I be lying about? I mean, she is your baby. I guess it's up to you whether you want her or not," Rosalie smiled forbiddingly, trying to back up further into the wall. I could still see the fear in her eyes so she could very well have been bluffing. I didn't believe that that baby was mine. Not one bit.

"She isn't lying," Edward announced then, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You died giving birth to that same baby there yesterday. Don't you remember Bella? Or do you prefer to continue to think that I'm having an affair with our child?"

I didn't stop shaking to listen to him. They were only saying all this to protect the precious baby. Why was it s important to them anyway? It was only a typical everyday baby.

"You're all liars!" I yelled out.

Just as I was about to grab hold of Rosalie's hair, a voice from the front door roared "what the _hell_ do you think you're going?! Get the hell away from Nessie!"

I whirled around. Jacob was glaring directly at me. "Don't tell me you're going to side with them, dog!" I screeched.

"Touch Nessie and you're dead meat," Jacob growled menacingly, the strength of his anger resonating through me. He was shaking also with rage. I showed no fear. I clenched my fists and challenged "you want a fight? Bring it on, mongrel!"

Edward was about to say something but I put up my hand for silence. "Then it's settled," Jacob said seriously. "We fight at dawn."

"Guys this really isn't necessary," Alice said. I ignored her. "You heard the man," I sneered. "We fight at the Break of Dawn."

And by the tone of my voice no one said anything else. No one could say anything else.


	4. Trickery

They wouldn't let me come near the child. Though they were liars they were very smart. Had they left me alone with the ambrosial little sweetling, I would have long drained her until there was nothing left. It made me smirk every time the thought came around. Then another thought came to me: the humans of Forks, Washington. I could already see hundreds of thousands of headlines in news articles reporting that a grotesque crime had been committed. Venom welled up in my mouth and my tongue swept across my lips hungrily. How I would have made a fire and danced around the piles upon piles of bodies that had deceased because of my vindictive hunger for their blood…

I rocked back and forth. "Patience," I whispered to myself. "It will only be a matter of time before I get to her." I still did not know the baby's name, not that I wanted to, but I was guessing her name was Nessie. At least that's what the…the _mongrel_ had called her. The disgusting dog. I didn't even know why I was ever friends with him. Or why _they _tolerated him.

A bright yellow light shined in my face and I glared at the person that stepped outside. "You know, Bella, you can change your mind any time now," Carlisle said, sitting down beside me on the muddy ground of the backyard. "Why? So you can help your family when they rip and burn me?" I scoffed. "Don't waste your breath, old man; it'll do you no good. I'll cripple that child of yours before you even realize what went wrong and what your faults were." Carlisle was quiet for a long moment. It took all of what little self control I had to not sink my teeth into his neck.

Finally he said "No matter how much her blood might tempt you, I don't think you would be willing to kill her. Your own daughter." My fingers curled up into claws and venom seeped out from between my fangs. "She's not my daughter!" I screamed, smashing my claws into the ground. Carlisle let out a shocked whisper. With a loud clanking sound, the window on the left side of the house split in the middle and came crashing down to the ground. From inside, Esme's gasp of both horror and shock could be heard from upstairs in her room. A grin crept across my face. Serves them right for having a house that was made of mostly glass.

"If you…" he stopped, editing his words, I presume. "When you reach past this…phase you're going through you'll be very sorry that you--," he paused again, editing. "--obliterated her." He cringed and a shudder rippled down his spine. "Oh? And what makes you think that I'm going through a phase? Hmm? How do you know that I won't crucify every last one of the humans in this area?" I said, my words dripping with raw fatigue.

Carlisle ignored my tone and my questions altogether. Instead, very quietly, he said "Bella, there comes a time when mother and daughter bond. You won't get that chance if you choose to harm her." Then, with a little humor in his voice he added "She has the same eyes you did, same red cheeks, brown hair, and…I bet she has the same tendency to fall and trip over things like you did, too." I scowled, the years spent as a human replayed in my head over and over again through a cloudy vision.

"The only interest I take in the child is her blood. That's it. Now come off the whole mother rubbish," I hissed. My eyes scanned the black of night spreading out around us like a dark cape. I would drain just about anyone…any _human_ who crossed this path. I was so thirsty…

"Know this: you have one option only. The option is that you at least try to gain a little bit more self control and look at her again. If you refuse…then we'll have no choice but to keep you away from her as far as possible."

Someone's teeth grinded together from inside the house. Edward's maybe, I couldn't be sure. "That's a chance I'm willing to take. I mean, after all, I have no _relations_ to her." He glanced warily at me and I added "no comment on that."

Carlisle sighed, his face drawn and tired. "Please, come inside and let us teach you how to be under control. We've had years of practice." He held out his hand, palm up—an invitation. I waved it away.

"Very well, then." He got up and reentered the house, closing the door behind him, muttering "come in when you're ready."

I flung a rock. The rock met a small oak tree and it split into, like the window, and wept to the ground. _Damn it! Damn It! Damn it!_ I chanted in my head, rocking faster, trembling with rage. I had yet to take all my hostility out on that…that thing they called a werewolf. Jacob Black. The name was of no friendliness to me now. All I really wanted to do was rip out his throat. Surely he'll never see it coming. Neither will Nessie.

What would they be keeping a human baby in their house for anyways? For their own personal use? But the more I thought about it the more I wanted feast so badly…so I began to think of other things like the fact that Edward-- my Edward-- was siding with them. Insisting that the baby was mine. Mine. What trickery. They couldn't fool me even if they tried.

Then I sat there, still as stone, waiting and waiting.

I waited until the sun peaked through the trees overhead and the first rays hit my arm. It sparkled.

Jacob, the mongrel, walked slowly towards me with a look of anger and determination on his face. Flanking him on either side, in their wolf forms, were Seth and Leah.

Leah snapped at me and Seth whimpered softly.

I smiled. I knew just how to get to him. I mean, we were friends once so I knew all the right things to say to him…and to Seth.

This was a fight that I thought I knew just how to win. And I sure as hell wasn't going to back down. Ever.


End file.
